This invention relates to novel naphthyl glyoxamides useful for inhibiting sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids for conditions such as septic shock. These compounds are also known as naphthyl oxyalamides or naphthyl oxamides.
The structure and physical properties of human non-pancreatic secretory phospholipase A.sub.2 (hereinafter called, "sPLA.sub.2 ") has been thoroughly described in two articles, namely, "Cloning and Recombinant Expression of Phospholipase A.sub.2 Present in Rheumatoid Arthritic Synovial Fluid" by Seilhamer, Jeffrey J.; Pruzanski, Waldemar; Vadas Peter; Plant, Shelley; Miller, Judy A.; Kloss, Jean; and Johnson, Lorin K.; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of Apr. 5, 1989; pp. 5335-5338, and "Structure and Properties of a Human Non-pancreatic Phospholipase A.sub.2 " by Kramer, Ruth M.; Hession, Catherine; Johansen, Berit; Hayes, Gretchen; McGray, Paula; Chow, E. Pingchang; Tizard, Richard; and Pepinsky, R. Blake; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of Apr. 5, 1989; pp. 5768-5775, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that sPLA.sub.2 is a rate limiting enzyme in the arachidonic acid cascade which hydrolyzes membrane phospholipids. Thus, it is important to develop compounds which inhibit sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids (e.g., arachidonic acid). Such compounds would be of value in general treatment of conditions induced and/or maintained by overproduction of sPLA.sub.2 ; such as septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and etc.
The Communication to the Editor by Hayden G. Beaton et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1994, Vol. 37, No. 5, describes various novel (naphthylthio)methyl analogs of non-phospholipid sPLA.sub.2 inhibitors.
It is desirable to develop new compounds and treatments for sPLA.sub.2 induced diseases.
This invention is a novel use of compounds known as naphthyl glyoxamide compounds as depicted in the general formula I: ##STR2## where R.sup.1, R.sup.2, X and Y are as defined below.
These naphthyl glyoxamide compounds are effective in inhibiting human sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids.
This invention is also a novel class of naphthyl glyoxamides having potent and selective effectiveness as inhibitors of human sPLA.sub.2.
This invention is also a process for preparing the novel class of naphthyl glyoxamide compounds.
This invention is also a pharmaceutical composition containing a naphthyl glyoxamide compound.
This invention is also a method of preventing and treating septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and related diseases by contact with a therapeutically effective amount of the naphthyl glyoxamide.
Definitions:
The napthyl glyoxamides of the invention employ certain defining terms as follows:
The term, "alkyl" by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise defined, a straight or branched chain monovalent hydrocarbon radical such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tertiary butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, and n-hexyl.
The term, "alkenyl" employed alone or in combination with other terms means a straight chain or branched monovalent hydrocarbon group having the stated number range of carbon atoms, and typified by groups such as vinyl, propenyl, crotonyl, isopentenyl, and various butenyl isomers.
The term "C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl" refers to straight and branched chains of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, both inclusive, having a triple bond. As such, the term includes acetylene, propyne, 1-butyne, 2-butyne, 1-pentyne, 2-pentyne, 3-methyl-1-butyne, 1-hexyne, 2-hexyne, 3-hexyne and the like.
The term, "halo" means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo.
The term, "non-interfering substituent", refers to radicals suitable for substitution on the phenyl ring attached to the naphthalene ring. Illustrative non-interfering radicals are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.7 -C.sub.12 aralkyl, C.sub.7 -C.sub.12 alkaryl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkenyl, phenyl, toluyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkenyloxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyalkyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkylcarbonylamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkylthiocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 hydroxyalkyl, --C(O)O(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl), --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --O--(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio, --(CONHSO.sub.2 R), --CHO, amino, amidino, bromo, carbamyl, carboxyl, ethoxycarbonyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --CO.sub.2 H, chloro, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, fluoro, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, iodo, nitro, phosphono, --SO.sub.3 H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 carbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8.